What We Fight For
What We Fight For is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the fourteenth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the second case in the Arri-Gance Gorge district of Evergrace. Plot As Felix and the player monitored various activities throughout the gorge, Anne-Marie met up with the duo, explaining that while Jacob was on the lookout for the deadpool’s activities, she uncovered a scheme involving the Lannuzzis that involved transferring gold through an empty cattle ranch that had no known owner. The two then rushed to the ranch and discovered nothing but empty gold crates and the body of cowboy Antonio Gonzales, hanging from the ceiling with his intestines. Sick to his stomach, Felix covered his mouth and prepared to start investigating. They they then found clues to suspect previously-suspected cowboy Bronco Starr, as well as the victim's employer, Kit Gilroy, and Skylar's father, mob boss Vito Lannuzzi. While sitting at a saloon to try and forget the way the victim's body was displayed, a disguised Jacob approached them, saying that the local sheriff wanted to see the player. The player and Felix then headed to speak to the local sheriff, Carmine Sanchez, who welcomed them to the gorge. She explained that she has someone in custody they could talk to since the gold was stolen from the train. They then spoke to the conductor of the raided train, Leah Dupri, about the raid. She explained that she was knocked out after she heard a stick of dynamite go off at the back of the train. Luckily, she and the victim were the only ones on board. While talking about the suspects and the case, Vito approached the two on a horse, saying that he had a deal for the two. He then told the detectives that if he caught Antonio's killer, the detectives would allow him to see his daughter right after. When Felix denied the deal, the mobster then left with his horse before the detectives found enough clues to incriminate Kit Gilroy for the murder. Kit initially denied the accusations against her before she cracked and confessed to killing Antonio because he had betrayed her trust and her company. She then revealed that Antonio was a traitor who was working for the Lannuzzis to steal gold from her gold mining company. She then revealed how she had discovered what Antonio had done after an explosion had derailed the train and she knew that since the explosion happened near where Antonio had the gold, he was the one behind the explosion. She then followed him to the empty ranch where she confronted the victim. After a few minutes of arguing, Antonio then told her that no one would believe her about the gold robbery. Furious that the victim was going to soil her pride and the reputation of her own company, she disembowelled Antonio with a cutlass and then hung him like a traitor with his own intestines. A disgusted Felix then sent the gold mining company owner to trial with Judge Dosett, who sentenced the disgraced company businesswoman to fifty years in prison for her heartless disembowelling and the murder of Antonio Gonzales. After the trial, Jacob came to tell them that he had found something on the deadpool operation. After Jacob revealed that he had found something, Jacob revealed that he had found a underground deadpool. However, he had lost the photo he took at the empty cattle ranch. When the detectives headed back to the ranch, they soon found a torn photo that they restored and sent to Skylar. Skylar then revealed that the photo did indeed have Theodore Clinton and another war veteran fighting, however the photo wasn't enough evidence to shut the operation down. Jacob then insisted that he can put himself into the lion's den and participate in the fighting. This led the detectives to ask Carmine to help Jacob prepare by retrieving Jacob a pair of powerful boxing gloves and some concealed Morse code equipment to help Jacob when he learned more. They then wished Jacob the best luck they could give before the brave war veteran headed off to the deadpool and go undercover to find out more. Meanwhile, Anne-Marie informed that she thought that getting close to Vito's wife could help them find out more about the Lannuzzi mob's dirty work. The player and Katelyn then hurried to the raided train to find a piece of expensive jewelry to gift to Vito's wife. They then found an expensive necklace made of pearls and emeralds which they purchased from Leah and then wrapped in a gift. The player (disguised as a mobster) then went with Anne-Marie to meet Rita Lannuzzi, Vito's wife. Rita welcomed Anne-Marie to the mob and told her that Anne-Marie would be a valuable asset in making the Lannuzzi mob a powerful mob over Arri-Gance Gorge. The double agent then agreed with Rita's remarks and gifted Rita the necklace. The mobster's wife then accepted the gift with gratitude and promised Anne-Marie that she would help her as much she could, unaware of the spy's true allegiance. After the meeting with Rita, Anne-Marie told the player that she would need to go undercover, but she promised to stay in contact as much as possible. After all the events, Chief Wakefield told the detectives that he was impressed by their work and that they would wait and see what Jacob and Anne-Marie can discover in their undercover investigations while dealing with any criminals in the district. Shortly after, Carmine came to the station to report that her police colleague and Arri-Gance Gorge's deputy sheriff had been found murdered. Summary Victim *'Antonio Gonzales' (found hanging from the ceiling with his intestines) Murder Weapon *'Cutlass' Killer *'Kit Gilroy' Suspects Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in knots *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect rides horses Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in knots *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect rides horses Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in knots *The suspect rides horses Appearance * The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in knots *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect rides horses Profile *The suspect is knowledgeable in knots *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect rides horses Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is knowledgeable in knots. *The killer chews wheat. *The killer rides horses. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Empty Cattle Ranch. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Crate, Faded Belt Buckle) *Examine Faded Belt Buckle. (Result: Cowboy Insignia; New Suspect: Bronco Starr) *Interrogate Bronco Starr about being on the train. (New Crime Scene: Raided Train) *Investigate Raided Train. (Clues: Empty Crate, Torn Pieces) *Examine Empty Crate. (Result: K GILROY; New Suspect: Kit Gilroy) *Ask Kit Gilroy about the victim in his employ. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Vito Lannuzzi Identified; New Suspect: Vito Lannuzzi) *Interrogate Vito about knowing the victim. *Examine Bloody Crate. (Result: Bloody Gloves) *Analyze Bloody Gloves. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews wheat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is knowledgeable in knots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Sheriff Carmine Sanchez about the leads she had on the victim. (Attribute: Carmine chews wheat and is knowledgeable in knots; New Crime Scene: Sheriff's Office) *Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Clues: Drawer, Torn Newspaper) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Faded Key) *Examine Faded Key. (Result: Custody Cell Keys Found; New Suspect: Leah Dupri) *Interrogate Miss Dupri about the crash. (Attribute: Leah is knowledgeable in knots) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Analyze Newspaper Clipping. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Bronco about the victim exposing him. (Attribute: Bronco is knowledgeable in knots and chews wheat; New Crime Scene: Dining Tables) *Investigate Dining Tables. (Clues: Torn Leather, Locked Gun Case) *Examine Locked Gun Case. (Result: Bullets) *Examine Faded Bullets. (Result: Victim's Bullets) *Ask Vito about the victim wanting to kill him. (Attribute: Vito is knowledgeable in knots) *Examine Torn Leather. (Result: Victim's Vest) *Analyze Victim's Vest. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses, Bronco rides horses) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attribute: Vito rides horses. *Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Expensive Necklace) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Wanted Poster) *Ask Carmine why she lied about not knowing the victim. (Attribute: Carmine rides horses) *Interrogate Miss Gilroy about the wanted poster. (Attribute: Kit rides horses, is knowledgeable in knots and chews wheat) *Examine Expensive Necklace. (Result: Numbers Deciphered) *Analyze Necklace Numbers. (09:00:00) *Ask Leah about the expensive necklace. (Attribute: Leah rides horses and chews wheat) *Investigate Bloody Table. (Clues: Bloody Brush, Bloody Cutlass) *Examine Bloody Brush. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Bloody Cutlass. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Fight For Your Pride (2/6). (No stars) A Fight For Your Pride (2/6) *See what Jacob has discovered. *Investigate Empty Cattle Ranch. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored) *Analyze Jacob's Photo. (06:00:00) *Ask Carmine if she can help Jacob get into the deadpool. (Reward: Sheriff's Badge) *Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Clue: Evidence Locker) *Examine Evidence Locker. (Result: Boxing Gloves) *Wish Jacob luck on his investigation. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Anne-Marie needs help with. *Investigate Raided Train. (Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Jewelry Crate Unlocked) *Ask Leah if they can purchase some jewelry. *Meet Rita Lannuzzi with Anne-Marie and have the two get along. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Arri-Gance Gorge